Nature Calls
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Ivy helps a friend move and it leads her to a new love.


NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: kirkbwriter 

TITLE: **Nature Calls**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They all belong to Kim Harrison, and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank her for creating them.

FANDOM: The Hollows

PAIRING: Ivy/Other

RATING: MA

SUMMARY: Ivy helps a friend move and discovers more than she expected.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place a short time after PALE DEMON but before A PERFECT BLOOD.

It was a rare, quiet night at Vampiric Charms.

Ivy was out on a run with Jenks, and his kids were across the street at Jih's. She was expecting, and Jenks wanted to make sure their perimeter was well guarded.

Rachel Morgan was one of the only people in Cincinnati happy she had nothing to do on a Saturday evening. Up until a couple of months ago, her Saturdays had always been spent in the ever after, under the tutelage of the demon Algaliarept. But thanks to Trent Kalamack and a certain silver bracelet on her wrist the demons all thought she was dead and she was finally free. She was also cut off from feeling or being able to tap ley lines, but that was a small price to pay for not having to deal with Al, Newt, or Ku'Sox.

The redhead was currently in the kitchen, nuking some popcorn in preparation for one of her favorite movies coming on television. It was rare she got to watch anything, Jenks' kids had control of the TV most of the time, and if they weren't watching it they were buzzing around the room, making it nearly impossible for anyone else to enjoy whatever was on. Except Ivy. They would argue with Rachel and even their dad, but if the Vampire said she wanted to watch something that was the end of the discussion.

Rachel grew pensive as she thought about Ivy. Their relationship had changed so much in such a short time. From IS runners to business owners and roommates, and very nearly blood partners. Since then she had loved and lost Kisten, tried to be normal with Marshal, and fell hard for Pierce. Ivy, meanwhile, lost her master Piscary and her long time girlfriend Skimmer, and briefly dated Glenn. Now both of them were single again, yet for a change there was no tension between them. Rachel had finally reconciled her conflicted feelings for Ivy and Ivy found herself in a happy place where she was no longer pining for her roommate.

While they were on the coast to get Rachel's shunning removed Ivy had talked about leaving. She changed her mind after what happened with Ku'Sox, but ever since there was a distance between them. Rachel missed Ivy, a lot sometimes, but she was just glad she was no longer pushing her roommate's buttons or getting her hopes up when they both knew nothing more was going to happen between them.

Popcorn ready, Rachel moved to the couch. She was just about to reach for the remote when the doorbell rang, and her face fell. The firm's clientele had all but dried up after she was publicly announced as a demon, Ivy only got this run thanks to her family name and a good word from Glenn and the FIB, but until Trent got the bill he'd been promising her for months passed she had no legal standing. Which meant whoever was here so late, presumably to hire them, would probably turn tail and run as soon as they saw her?

"Crap on toast!" Rachel made herself as presentable as a woman wearing Bite Me Betty pajamas and a bathrobe could, and went to answer the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. "Hi, welcome to…" The words caught in her throat as the woman raised her head and she took in her silver eyes and hauntingly beautiful features. Long black curly ringlets of hair framed a heart shaped face, and sprawled across her supple shoulders, on display thanks to a sleeveless, light gray sundress that looked almost like a robe. "C-Can I help you?"

"I need to see…" The woman brought a hand up to her mouth and coughed. "…Ivy Tamwood."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm afraid she's not in right now. If you would like to leave me your name and number, I can make sure she…hey!" She was a bit taken aback when the woman simply pushed past her and entered the church without a word. "Excuse me!" At least now she knew the stranger wasn't a demon or a Vampire, not a dead one anyway. That didn't make her any less rude. "I don't remember inviting you."

The woman studied the room for a few moments, then slowly turned and looked Rachel up and down, sending a shudder down the redhead's spine. "You must be Rachel Morgan."

Rachel glanced at the bracelet on her wrist. She would need Trent's help if she wanted to remove it safely, but in an emergency she could just take it off and suffer the consequences. More than just the angry calls from Al. She sized the woman up, in the hopes of determining what sort of a threat she might be. She wasn't human or witch, that much was obvious. Dead Vamp and demon were out, and she had no tattoos so she probably wasn't a Were. She had the regal stature of a banshee but her height and build and weird silver eyes were all wrong.

"So what if I am?"

The woman's brow furrowed, and she looked ready to say something that Rachel guessed wasn't going to be very nice. But as she took a breath she was suddenly doubled over with a coughing fit that very nearly brought her to her knees, and the redhead felt like dirt for assuming she was an enemy.

"Are you all right?"

The woman swept aside her proffered hand. "Do not touch me, demon." She nodded at the expression on Rachel's face. "Yes, I know what you are." Her voice was rough, like her lungs weren't quite working right. "I have dealt with your kind before. Though I do not understand, how you are on this side of the lines."

Rachel wasn't sure whether to be angry or offended. "I guess you don't watch the news. I'm a day walking demon and I don't have to put up with people like you."

"You know nothing of my people!" The woman started coughing again. Her knees buckled, and this time she was in no position to stop Rachel from catching her and gently maneuvering her over to the couch. "Gods! How do even you live in such filth?"

Rachel gritted her teeth. She had met people like this before, as far as they were concerned they were better than everyone else and nothing you said could ever make them think otherwise. "I'll have you know I just vacuumed this morning. Now, if you'll just tell me what you want with Ivy, I might…"

"What I require of her is none of your concern." The woman took a deep breath but that just made her start coughing again. Finally, though, she managed to regain her composure. "Simply tell me how to get in touch with her and we need not remain in each other's presence any longer."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do you know where the FIB building is?"

"I do."

"She said she was going there after her run." Rude or not, Rachel wanted to help if at all possible, but she also knew the stranger might mean harm to Ivy, so she made sure to tell her to find her where she would be surrounded by armed people used to dealing with Inderlanders. "If you hurry, you can catch her."

"Very well." The woman rise and darted out the still open door, an errant gust of wind apparently following in her wake and slamming it closed behind her.

Rachel frowned. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Tink's little red thong! Did you see the look on G-Man's face?"

Emerging from the front doors of the FIB building, Ivy Tamwood smiled. Glenn had insisted the Weres who were the target of their run were all but uncatchable. Already, two agents had been injured trying to arrest them. She and Jenks had caught them in a single night, without a scratch. "He smelled good too."

Jenks, flying right behind her, rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I got you outta there then. I really don't want to see you boffing Glenn." He landed on her shoulder, his four inch body shuddering. "Again."

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Ivy threw on her scarf and held a space open in it for him. "Come on, let's go. You haven't shut up about Jih since we left the church."

Jenks stuck his tongue out at her and then climbed into her scarf. He didn't actually like being this close to a Vampire, even one he was friends with, but so long as she didn't get turned on it shouldn't be a problem. "Just try and keep it under the speed limit, would you? You nearly blew my wings off the last time."

"Hush." Ivy was about to start the engine when her cell phone began playing Black Magic Woman. Rachel had been trying to get her to change the ring tone for months, but the little flash of indignation she smelled from the redhead each time she heard it made it far too entertaining. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi yourself. How'd it go?"

"We got 'em. Jenks pixed one, and I hit the other with a pipe. I think Glenn was perturbed."

"Congratulations. That's not actually why I called, however."

Ivy could hear the worry in Rachel's voice. It wasn't anything big, or else the conversation wouldn't have started out so light, but it still put her on edge. "What happened?"

"It's not my kids, is it?" Jenks stuck his head out of Ivy's scarf. His hearing was more than good enough to hear both sides of the conversation as if they were all in the same room together.

"Hi Jenks. No, it's nothing like that. We just had a visitor earlier. She was looking for you, Ivy."

Ivy frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. "What was her name?"

"Actually, I have no idea. She just showed up and barged in demanding to see you, and got really ticked when I said you weren't home. Are you still at the FIB building?"

"Right out front. Why?"

"She should be arriving there any time now. "

Jenks climbed out on Ivy's shoulder. "Don't tell me…"

Ivy gritted her teeth. "Why? "

"Because that's where I told her to find you."

Ivy sighed. Jenks face palmed and shook his head.

"It was stupid, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"That's all right. I'll handle it."

Jenks fluttered his wings and up to look Ivy in the eye. "What do you think? "

"Maybe a potential client, who didn't want to deal with a demon? " As she was putting her phone away, Ivy detected an unmistakable scent; honey and warm gold. She looked around, in search of a familiar face. She was less than surprised to find her across the street, clearly mystified by how she was supposed to get past the cars that were rushing by, if not the cars themselves. "Son of a bitch!"

Jenks had his back to the street. "What?"

"It's Daryl."

"What?" Jenks spun around. "That crazy ass Nymph?" Ivy nodded. "Tink's titties! Where?"

Ivy pointed. "I haven't seen her since Glenn and I broke up. What's she doing here?"

"Looks like we're about to find out."

Daryl, who had finally caught sight of Ivy, smiled. A strange transformation overcame the Nymph. She became semi-transparent, her body maintaining its shape while turning the consistency of smoke, and strode confidently out into the street. Numerous vehicles slammed on their brakes and honked their horns and those that were unable to swerve or stop simply passed right through her. Within a few moments, she had made it across the street, heedless of the chaos behind her. "Miss Tamwood. It's good to see you again."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Daryl blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ivy gnashed her teeth. "Showing off like that."

"I don't know what you are referring to."

Jenks flew circles around the two women. "She's talking about your playing Casper with the lunkers you freaking psycho! Tink's dildo! You're not supposed to do stuff like that in public."

"Why? It is my understanding these people are familiar with magic." Daryl's eyes narrowed. "And you are a fine one to be calling me crazy, insect! I have not forgotten how you freed Sylvan! He is loose in the world even now, and I fear for the harm such a beast can cause. Because of you!"

Jenks was about to say something, but decided against it when the Nymph began coughing violently. He and Ivy both could hear the way her lungs were straining, and her heart beat overtime. He didn't like the woman, but he also didn't want to beat up on someone who was clearly so sick.

"Are you all right?" Ivy asked. Vampire instincts made her move slowly and carefully around anyone ill. "One of the conditions of your being out of the hospital was that you not strain yourself."

Daryl shook her head. "I cannot do this any longer. The human was considerate to open his home to me, but I can only find solace among my own kind." She sighed. "Or, failing that, away from this…city."

"You want to move?" Ivy asked. "Is that it?"

"It is." Daryl wrapped her arms around herself. "But I cannot do it alone. And like it or not, you are the closest thing I have to a friend in this ugly, metal horror of a world. Will you help me?"

Wings spilling pale dust, Jenks rose from Ivy's shoulder. "Ivy…"

"Don't start, Jenks." For a change, the Vampire wasn't sure what to do. "I'll help you, Daryl." Jenks sighed and Daryl breathed a sigh of relief, which also became a cough. "But only under one condition. You have to be willing to do what I tell you to. It's a mad, bad world out there, and you can't just go flagrantly throwing your powers around." She lowered her voice. "Especially since no one knows you're a Nymph."

"It is not my nature to rely on another." Daryl paused, briefly. "Although given the circumstances I have little choice. Very well." She smiled. "I shall place myself in your capable hands. "

Jenks rolled his eyes. "Crap on toast! Here we go again."

Before they did anything else, Ivy told Daryl they needed to take Jenks home.

"It shouldn't take long. I'm just going to drop him off. So you can either wait here for me…" Ivy patted the motorcycle seat. "…or climb aboard. Your choice."

Daryl eyed the bike with skepticism and a bit of fear. "These infernal machinations. Did you know the humans even make huge ones that fly? They must have some impressive magic of their own." She shook her head. "I do not trust them. " She looked into Ivy's eyes. "I do, however, trust you."

Ivy smiled as Daryl climbed onto the seat behind her. "A word of warning. It's loud, and the ride can get quite bumpy. "She started the engine. "You better hold on." Her breath caught in her throat as Daryl put her arms around her waist, and she felt full, soft breasts press against her back. "Ready?"

"Tink's diaphragm!" Jenks' muffled voice came from Ivy's scarf. "Would you lay off the pheromones?"

Ivy gunned the engine, her eyes ringed with black. '_It's going to be a long ride._'

When they pulled up to the church, Jenks didn't even wait for Ivy to turn off the engine. He clambered out of her scarf and shot towards Keasley's, swearing about horny Vampires and needing a long, hot shower. Ivy felt a pang of regret as Daryl let her go and slid her legs off the motorcycle.

"A most…intriguing sensation." The Nymph's silver eyes were as wide as saucers. "I am beginning to understand why you would own such a contrivance." She shuddered. "Miss Tamwood?"

The Vampire closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to their normal brown. "You can call me Ivy."

"Ivy? A beautifully natural name." Turning her head, Daryl frowned. "Although I have to wonder why one such as you would ally herself with something so…unnatural."

Ivy followed the Nymph's gaze, to see Rachel standing in the open door of the church, arms crossed, with a stern expression on her face. "Hey! Watch your tongue. She's my friend."

"She is a demon. They are vile, disgusting creatures, and…"

In a sudden burst of vampiric speed, Ivy grabbed Daryl's upper arms. Her eyes were black again, but for a different reason this time. "I said, watch it!" Realizing what she was doing, she pushed the Nymph away and took a few steps back to collect herself. "Rachel is a demon, yes. That doesn't make her evil. I understand you have a history with them, but if you want my help, you'll stop insulting my best friend."

"Perhaps this was a mistake. I should find my own way." Daryl turned to leave.

"Wait." Ivy shook her head. "You don't have to go. I said I would help you, and I will. You don't have to like Rachel, okay? But can you at least be civil around her?"

Daryl's face remained impassive as she looked from Ivy to Rachel and back. "For your sake, yes."

"Good. Come inside. I have to change clothes, and then we can talk about finding you a new place to live." Ivy motioned for Daryl to follow her, and the Nymph did so.

Ivy walked up to the curious redhead. "Rachel, this is Daryl."

"Wait, Daryl?" Ivy, Jenks and Bis had all told her about the Nymph, and she managed to get some more information out of Glenn, but somehow she hadn't made the connection between their varied descriptions and the crazy woman who showed up at the church earlier that evening. "Ivy, you told me she tried to kill you guys the first time you met. Now you're inviting her into our home?"

"Yes, Rachel, I am. " Ivy put her arm around Daryl and ushered her inside. "_Our_ home."

Daryl followed Ivy inside, giving Rachel a smirk and a bunny eared kiss kiss she had seen several humans and Inderlanders doing as she passed the stunned redhead.

After convincing Daryl to wait for her in the sanctuary, Ivy emerged from her room wearing skintight dark blue jeans and a Takata t-shirt, signed by the man himself. She found the Nymph sitting cross-legged on the floor by the couch, with Rex in her lap. She was scratching the cat's head and nodding. "I agree."

"Daryl?" Ivy sat down on the couch. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your little friend here. " Daryl shook her head as she stroked Rex's. "I have to tell you, he is a much a better conversationalist than some humans I have met."

Ivy blinked. "Are you saying you can understand him?"

"Of course. We Nymphs are able to comprehend the language of any living thing, though not all are eager to speak with those of us who walk on two legs." Daryl looked up at Ivy. "You should tell the pixy the new food does not agree with Rex's stomach. He would prefer to go back to the previous brand."

"I'll pass that on to Jenks." Ivy patted the couch seat beside her. "We need to talk."

"Very well." Daryl put Rex on his own four feet. "Thank you for the advice." She inclined her head slightly as the cat meowed and sauntered into the kitchen, and then joined Ivy on the couch. "I wish to thank you once again for helping me. Not many would be so kind, especially given our first encounter."

Ivy shrugged. "Where I come from, you'd be surprised how many relationships start with a fight." Her cheeks reddened slightly as she realized how that might have sounded. "I mean…"

"Yes, I have heard about the complicated interactions of Vampires, as well as your own history, Ivy. Glenn told me of the loss of your master, Piscary. You have my sympathy."

"Thanks." Ivy swept a lock of long black hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat. "So, what made you decide to move all of a sudden? Did Glenn ask you to leave?"

Daryl shook her head. "Quite the contrary. He told me I was welcome to stay as long as I liked, and even suggested planting a garden I could be in charge of. I appreciated the gesture, because it indicated he was thinking about my needs as a Nymph. But a human home is not for my kind. We need the wilds, which unfortunately humanity has left us very few of, I fear to the detriment of my sisters. I have not heard their song in so long, and I desperately wish to be reunited with those I agreed to leave behind."

"I've been meaning to ask." Ivy rested her cheek on her hand. "Why were you in that statue?"

"Do you recall Sylvan, the dryad?"

Ivy nodded. "We met."

"Yes, of course. The dryads and Nymphs have long been at odds. While we are both part of nature, our ways are very different. We Nymphs seek to be one with it, while the dryads manipulate it and bend it to their will. Sylvan went further than most. He dealt with demons. He learned how to travel through ley lines and directly access power from one, and used his newfound knowledge to kill many of my sisters. Even more died capturing him, and I chose to give up my freedom to make certain he was contained. For so very long I guarded him dutifully." Daryl sneered. "Your pixy released him. I warned him, warned all of you, but you would not listen. I have failed in my duty, and my sacrifice, my long years of solitude, were for nothing."

Ivy put her hand on Daryl's arm. "I'm sorry."

Daryl coughed. "I do not wish to discuss this any longer. I can do nothing to change the past, so I must look toward the future. In order to determine the likeliest place to find my fellow Nymphs, or at least a more suitable place for myself, I must know more about the modern world."

"Didn't Glenn tell you about the internet? It has all the information you could ever need."

"He did allow me to use his laptop. But it refused to function properly and I may have accidentally thrown it across the room. It shattered into more than a few pieces, and afterwards he suggested I try using one of the computers at the local library instead. I tried." Daryl shrugged. "Only I could not abide all that death."

"Death? There's nothing in a library except books." Ivy's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean the trees?"

Daryl nodded. "Such waste." She shuddered. "Humans long ago severed whatever connection they may have once had to nature. Your kind is outside of the cycle of life, and the Weres exist between both, which means they do not truly belong in either. I have my doubts about the Witches as well, given their link to demons, and if your friend Jenks is any indication, the pixies have become fools. None of them can aid me."

"I'm going to let the crack about pixies slide," said Ivy. "But back in your day, who did the Nymphs deal with most often? Who would you have gone to for help, if the need arose?"

"Elves," Daryl replied. "Haughty and overly fond of disruptive wild magic as they were, the elves were our allies against the dryads. They advised us on matters of warfare, and we helped them plant the seeds of revolt that blossomed into their war against the demons. I would eagerly seek the council of an elf or two even now, but it is my understanding their kind is nearly as extinct as my own."

Ivy licked her lips. "Well, actually…"

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Rachel cleared her throat. "Ivy? Can I see you a minute?"

"Excuse me." Ivy got up and followed the redhead into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing? Are you seriously thinking about taking her to Trent? Ivy, I'll admit I see the guy in a new light since he saved me life and all, and Lucy is adorable, but do you really think it's a good idea to introduce miss high and mighty in there to the elven drug lord of Cincinnati?"

Ivy crossed her arms. "Actually, I was thinking about Ceri, not Trent."

"Oh." Rachel nervously fingered her silver bracelet. "Right. That's a good idea."

"I know." Ivy went back into the sanctuary. "I have a friend who may be able to help." She arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Interested in taking another ride with me?"

Daryl's eyes lit up.

Ivy let the engine idle as they stopped at a red light, and breathed a sigh of relief when Daryl released the grip on her waist. She hadn't ridden with anyone since she and Skimmer broke up, Glenn never liked her motorcycle, and she had forgotten how erotic and distracting it could be to have another warm body pressed up against her in addition to the vibration of the bike itself. Not to mention the fact Daryl's hands tended to wander, leading her to wonder whether the Nymph was deliberately trying to tease her.

She felt Daryl take a deep breath, and poised for a coughing fit. When it didn't happen, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the Nymph with a smile on her face. "You're breathing better?"

Daryl nodded. "All I can smell is incense, but it seems to calm my lungs."

"Umm…" Ivy wasn't sure what to say to that. "Okay." The lights changed and she gunned the engine. She was about to tell Daryl to hold on when a dark blue van screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, deliberately blocking their path. "What the hell?" The van doors slid open, and out climbed two men and two women, all of them proudly displaying tattoos she recognized. They were the same as those of the two Weres she and Jenks had caught that morning. '_Son of a bitch! The whole pack is in on it?_'

The smaller of the men was still a good head taller than Ivy, and built like a linebacker. He had a shaved head and a long, twisted goatee. "Miss Tamwood." He glanced at Daryl but kept his focus on Ivy. "I'm Jason Deeks, Leader of the Red Hook pack." He crossed his arms. "I've heard about you. Word is you're pretty tough." He sneered. "But you don't have that pixie or your witch-demon to back you up this time."

Ivy's eyes were ringed with black as she climbed off the bike. "Stay here," she said to Daryl. "I'll handle this." She barely took notice of the Nymph shaking her head as she turned to face the Weres. "Look, your buddies were hurting people and stealing their money. They deserve to go to jail and getting your asses kicked to try and make yourselves feel better isn't going to do them or you any good." She smiled, just enough to show her fangs. "So just be on your way and we'll forget this ever happened."

Deeks snarled. "Arrogant bloodsucker. Angie, Meghan! Teach this bitch a lesson about manners!" He crossed his arms as the two female Weres high-fived one another and charged Ivy.

The Vampire shook her head. "Stupid." Around vamps she would have been more cautious, with witches she was worried about magic, and humans tended to carry guns, but as far as she was concerned Weres tended to be headstrong and only dangerous on four legs. She caught the outstretched arm of one as she tried to make a rather clumsy right cross and jerked to one side, off-balance, while pivoting on her heel and kicking the other in the stomach, doubling her over. "I'll forgo the bad dog jokes." She threw the first Were at the second and the two of them slid to the ground in a crumpled heap, not quite unconscious but in no condition to fight any longer. "How many more of your pack members do you want out of commission, Deeks?"

"My alpha female is out of town," Deeks replied. "Or she'd have a field day with you." He glanced over his shoulder. "Nathan, think you can handle her?"

The bigger man cracked his knuckles. "No problem, boss." He was the Red Hook's Beta male, and while he was less thick and muscular than Deeks he was much taller and carried himself with an unmistakable confidence. "I take no pleasure in this, Miss Tamwood. I'm just…"

"Following orders?" Ivy shook her head. "Where have I heard that before?"

Nathan took two steps and then erupted in a burst of speed which caught even Ivy by surprise. He swung his right hand and she felt it strike her across the chest. She suddenly found her shirt had been shredded and her black lace bra exposed. He held up his hand, revealing that his fingers had turned into claws.

"My beta is the most skilled shifter I have ever run across," said Deeks. "Do you have any idea how monumentally painful and difficult it is for a Were to transform one part of their body like that?" He shook his head. "If you were dead I wouldn't bet against you, but you're not." He sneered. "Yet."

Ivy was staggered. '_I didn't know Weres could do that._'

Nathan swung his other hand and would likely have broken her jaw had she not twisted out of the way. As fast as the was, he was nothing compared to a motivated Vampire.

Her eyes fully black now, Ivy lunged at Nathan, driving her shoulder into his solar plexus. As he was doubled over she brought her knee up into his face and grunted in satisfaction as she felt his nose shatter. She shoved him onto the two females and turned back to Deeks, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. "You did this!" Still moving with the lightning quick grace of a hungry predator she darted over to the pack leader and grabbed his shoulders. "You made me do this!" She sank her teeth into his neck and held on tight as he struggled.

Daryl watched all this, still on the motorcycle. It had all happened so fast she barely had a chance to move, and she had been riveted the entire time. '_The woman is amazing._' She had been captivated during their first encounter but was too sick and angry about Sylvan to say anything. During their subsequent encounters, Ivy was always with Glenn and though she found the human pleasant enough, there was always a part of her that seemed to ache whenever she realized Ivy was there to see him and not her. '_Perhaps…now?_'

Ivy had no intention of killing Deeks, though she could have done so effortlessly, and under the circumstances not even the IS would have said anything. But she just wanted to make her point. Once he stopped struggling she pushed him away and wiped her mouth. She didn't like feeding on Weres. Something in their blood made her throat itch, and she was pretty sure she would taste it for days. On the plus side, her eyes were back to normal. "I'm afraid there's going to be a bit of a delay in our travel plans." She glanced at Daryl, who nodded, and reached for her phone. "I'd better call Glenn. He can clean this up."

The FIB had no authority over Inderlanders. The IS was responsible for dealing with them, legally speaking, but getting the IS to respond quickly was difficult at best, and unless you were dealing with an angry undead it was generally better to call the FIB and let them deal with the IS instead.

Glenn arrived with a specially outfitted FIB truck and three extra agents. He watched them loading the Weres into the truck and turned to Ivy. "Would you believe we're still waiting on the IS to send over a transport to pick up their friends? No reason we can't send the rest of the pack along too." After getting Ivy's call he had put on her favorite charcoal gray suit and a red tie she bought him for his birthday, though he sensed his efforts might have been wasted because she was barely paying him any attention at all. "Ivy? You listening?"

"What?" Blinking rapidly, to ward off rings of black, Ivy shook her head. "Oh, sorry. I'm a little distracted." She glanced over her shoulder at Daryl, who still had not gotten off the motorcycle and in fact seemed to be glaring at her. "I promised to take her to see Ceri, and I think she's getting impatient."

Glenn chuckled. "You're kidding." He had seen the Nymph's anger get the better of her more than once while she was living at his place, so much so he'd replaced several appliances and more than a little furniture. He ran his hand down Ivy's arm and saw her smile. "I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"I do," Ivy replied. "But thanks for the support." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling a momentary pang of regret at what she'd given up even though they both knew it was for the best, and returned to the motorcycle. As she got close she was surprised to see Daryl's eyes were rimmed with tears, though the Nymph quickly turned her head as she slid her leg over the seat. "Hey, are you okay?"

Daryl wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Fine." She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the strong scent of incense, and it warded off the need to cough. "You were…pleased to see him?"

"Who, Glenn? Sure."

"Are you planning to see him again?"

Ivy cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You felt much love for him, and he for you. Is that not difficult to let go of? The desire to renew the ties you once had, it must be incredibly difficult for you to no give in."

"I'm not getting back together with Glenn, if that's what you're asking." Ivy frowned. "Though, and don't take this the wrong way, I have to wonder what business it is of yours."

Daryl paled. "You are right, of course." She lowered her head. "Forgive me."

"Look, don't worry about it." Ivy started the engine. "I know you're used to getting what you want." She gunned it and pulled away from the curb. "It just doesn't always work that way."

Rachel once called Trent Kalamack paranoid about security.

Given that he was obscenely wealthy, had more enemies than most undead, and until recently was hiding the fact he was an Elf, Ivy had always just thought of him as cautious.

Now though, she realized Rachel was right all along.

The number of armed guards at the front gate had tripled since her last visit, and more were constantly patrolling the thick stone walls that had slightly growing yellow glyphs of protective magic on them. She and Daryl had to get off the motorcycle so it could be inspected, and they were both patted down and scanned by a Witch. More armed guards lined the drive and she saw more cameras than most banks.

'_Damn, Trent._' Of course, Ivy knew the reason. Since Rachel's trial publicly exposed him as an Elf, more attention had fallen on him and those around him than ever before. And with two new Elf children on the grounds, Trent's daughter Lucy and Ceri's daughter Ray, it was better to be overprotective. As they pulled up in front of the house the main door opened, and Quen emerged. The plague scarred Elf was Trent's head of security, and Ceri's devoted paramour, which meant for him to be here one or both of them was home. "Hey."

"Miss Tamwood." Quen kept a close eye on Daryl, as he would with any stranger, but though he appeared calm and relaxed she knew he could unless powerful, dangerous magic at a moments notice if need be. "I must inform you Mr. Kalamack is not here, and will not be for most of the day."

Ivy shrugged as she climbed off the motorcycle. "That's okay. I'm not here to see him." She turned to introduce Daryl, only to find the Nymph had wandered off toward Trent's rose bushes. "That's a friend of mine, and I was hoping to introduce her to Ceri."

"I see. Very well. I'll let her know you're here." Quen arched an eyebrow. "Although, you might want to wait until your friend had finished her conversation with the shrubbery."

Daryl was down on her knees, and did seem to be talking to either thin air or the flowers. Ivy, though, heard voices that Quen could not and knew it wasn't the greenery that had her attention. "I'll be right back." She approached the Nymph, clearing her throat to let her know she was there. "Hi Sidereal."

The wingless fairy glared at her. "Tamwood. You didn't bring that blasted pixy with you?"

"No, Jenks isn't here. I see you've met Daryl."

"Where in the hell did you find a Nymph anyway? I thought they were all deader than pixy brain cells." Sidereal turned to Daryl. "Ma'am, I have to get back to patrol, but it was nice to meet you."

Daryl inclined her head. "And you." She smiled. "Remarkably friendly people, fairies. Nymphs and dryads have always gotten along well with them, as pixies do with elves."

"Except we're not here for fairies." Ivy gestured toward the front door. "Come on."

Inside, Quen was waiting for them. "Ceri is in the nursery. Whatever the reasons for you visit, I must ask you to be brief and quiet. Ray is sleeping, for a change."

Ceri looked up and smiled as Quen, Ivy and Daryl entered the room. "Hello." The pretty little blond elf looked exhausted, but as happy as anyone Ivy had ever met. She glanced back at the crib behind her. "Would you like to see her?" Ivy and Daryl both nodded and she gestured for them to come closer. Quen tensed slightly. It was a natural reaction with a Vampire around a baby. Ceri shook her head. "Darling, relax. You know Ivy would never harm our child, and we certainly have nothing to fear from a Nymph."

Daryl blinked. "You know?"

"Of course. I met several back in my day."

Ivy hadn't told Daryl anything about Ceri, that she had been kidnapped by a demon and kept in the ever after for a thousand years, and wasn't much more familiar with the modern world than she was. The truth was the two of them had a lot in common. "That's why I wanted her to meet you."

Ceri nodded. "I would enjoy that." She looked again at Ray, her little pink face scrunched up in sleep. "But not here. Let's have tea in the drawing room. Quen…"

"I'll ring the chef, love."

Ivy couldn't help noticing that Daryl was staring at Ceri the whole way. For some reason this cause a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, and as they finally sat down and she got a good look at the Nymph's legs she realized it was because a part of her wanted Daryl to be paying that kind of attention to her.

'_Knock it off, Tamwood!_' While things with Glenn had ended amicably, it still hurt, and it wasn't as if she was planning to jump into bed with the first pretty face that caught her eye. 'But it's more than that, isn't it?" The first time they met she had felt a spark, though at the time she just chalked it up to the fight. Now she wondered if there wasn't a connection between them, and whether or not Daryl felt the same way.

It took Ivy a few moments to notice that Daryl and Ceri were both looking at her questioningly. Had one of them said something to her? She shook her head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked do you want sugar in your tea." Ceri reiterated. She cocked her head. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Nothing, thank you." Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

So did Daryl. "Ah, that incense. It is so warm and soothing. I do not know its source, but I welcome it so."

"It's Ivy," said Ceri. "Vampires release pheromones when they are emotional. Fear. Anger. Arousal. The stronger the feelings, the stronger the scent."

Ivy's cheeks reddened. '_Thanks a lot, Ceri._' She had been deliberately trying to keep that particular bit of information from Daryl, though now she felt a little guilty about it.

Daryl's silver eyes settled on Ivy for a moment, and she smiled, and then turned her attention back to Ceri. "It is curious. You seem comfortable enough in this modern world, and yet I am sure I hear a trace of the old tongue in your words. You are somehow different from the scarred one."

Ceri nodded. "I was the familiar of a demon until two years ago. Rachel freed me, but only after I was trapped in the ever after for a millennia."

"That would explain it." Daryl didn't seem the slightest bit surprised or fazed by this revelation.

Ivy was though. Though she was an inherently open and honest woman, Ceri never told anyone of her history so freely. What made her trust Daryl when she had only just met her? She cleared her throat. "Ceri, what do the elves know of Nymphs and dryads?"

"They are creatures of nature and life, as we and the pixies are," Ceri replied. "Truth be told, I know very little of dryads. I have never had dealings with them, but I have always been fond of Nymphs. I am glad to have met one after so long. I was afraid they had all since passed."

Daryl's face fell. "You have had no contact with my kin either? I was hoping, as an elf…"

"I'm sorry. Civilization has destroyed so much of the nature you once knew and the Nymphs along with it. I am sure some still live, but the darker parts of Inderland have taken over most of the wilds of the world, so the serene locations are likely few and far between." Ceri smiled. "Speaking of, would you like to tour Trenton's gardens? It is a remarkable thing in this day and age, and you should feel right at home."

Daryl glanced at Ivy who nodded, and then returned the smile. "I would, actually. Thank you."

From the moment of their arrival, Daryl was mesmerized by the exceptional variety of plants and flowers and trees in Trent's extensive, award-winning garden. She stopped to admire each and every one, going so far as to name many before Ceri had a chance to. She was smiling and laughing the whole time, clearly enjoying herself, and after a while Ceri and Ivy stepped back and allowed the Nymph to bask.

"It is good you brought her here."

Ivy nodded. "I know. hoped it would be. This is what she needed." She glanced at Ceri. "I have a favor to ask. Or rather, to have you ask Trent."

"Oh?"

"Daryl needs a place to live. Ideally, it should be with other Nymphs, but since you said there aren't too many left and no one has any idea how to contact them, I can't think of a more ideal place than this."

Ceri shook her head. "Nor can I. It is safe and clean, which is sadly more than I can say for any of the wilds she might try to inhabit, assuming she could even find any. It is ideal for all parties, and I cannot foresee any reason Trenton would object. A Nymph would not interfere with the natural order of the garden. Quite the contrary. She could do wonders for some of the more obstinate plants and flowers, and the fairies, and I think they, along with the gardening staff, would welcome the green thumb of a Nymph."

Ivy smiled. "Thank you."

"You realize, of course, placing her here would make it more difficult for you to see each other."

Ivy blinked, surprised by the sudden change in topic. "What?"

"Don't give me the wide-eyed, innocent Vampire routine, Ivy Alisha Tamwood. I know you better than that. I've seen the way you look at her, and the pheromones are a dead giveaway." Ceri smiled. "The irony is, I think both of you are waiting for the other to make the first move."

Daryl stopped and kneeled beside a small pond filled with multi-colored fish, and ringed with white and yellow lilies. "Is that right?" She reached out and touched the water. "You really think so?"

Ivy arched an eyebrow. "Is she…"

"Having a conversation with the fish?" Ceri nodded. "Yes. It's one of their more impressive abilities. Nymphs can communicate with any living thing. To my knowledge, no other Inderlander can do that."

Daryl bowed her head. "You honor me." She stood up and twirled over to Ivy and Ceri. "This place is glorious! So much like my home. And everyone is so inviting. Would it be an imposition if…?"

Ceri smiled. "You are welcome here, Daryl. I will settle if with Trenton when he returns, if he should decide to be stubborn, but I can think of nothing I would like more."

"Thank you." Daryl hugged her, and then Ivy. "And you. I would not have found so wondrous a new home if it were not for you, Ivy. No words can express how grateful I am."

Eyes flashing black, Ivy licked her lips. "Don't…mention it. I'm just glad you're happy."

"I must commune." Daryl, rather reluctantly, pulled away from Ivy. "Perhaps, if I can reconnect with the wild, I can hear the songs of my sisters once more." She walked over to a tree and put her hands on it. "I ask this of you, my brother. Will you allow me passage?" She smiled. "Thank you." All at once her body seemed to dissolve into the tree, leaving her sundress piled on the ground, and Ivy with a shocked expression.

Ceri nodded. "That is their most impressive."

After saying goodbye to the tree, and to Ceri, Ivy was getting ready to head home when she checked her messages and discovered she had missed a call from Glenn.

"Hey, V. Good news and bad. The IS transport finally showed and picked up the Weres. I just got a call from a contact in the IS though, who says it never arrived at containment. It may be nothing, but you guys might want to beef up security at the church, just in case. Let me know if you need anything."

Ivy hung up the phone. "Damn."

She got back to the church in record time and told Rachel and Jenks what Glenn had said. Jenks put as many of his kids as possible on patrol, while Rachel looked into wards that did not require ley line access. Ivy, meanwhile, sat by the front window with her sword at the ready.

As it turned out, their worries were for nothing. The Weres never showed, though the pixies kept their eyes open while Ivy and Rachel got some sleep.

After breakfast, Ivy called Glenn. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just about to call you. Turns out the driver made an unscheduled stop at a blood den and lost track of time. The Weres are safe and sound in custody now." He paused briefly. "Thing is, I did some checking. The Red Hook is a pretty big pack. The guys you rounded up are a little over half of them."

Jenks, sitting on Ivy's shoulder, relayed this information to Rachel, while Ivy continued. "So are you saying we have anything to worry about, or not?"

"Right now I think they're more focused on getting their buddies out of jail. They may come after you again at some point, but considering the way you kicked their asses the last time, I wouldn't be surprised if they decided you weren't worth the risk. Just keep your eyes open, and call me."

"Thanks, Glenn." Ivy hung up the phone and turned to Rachel. "We should be okay."

Rachel nodded and sipped her coffee. "So, how'd it go at Trent's?"

"Great. Ceri invited her to live in the garden and I saw Daryl melt into a tree. It was amazing."

"You like her, don't you?" Rachel smiled at the redness in Ivy's cheeks, and the rush of pheromones. It made her scar tingle but she ignored it. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's okay for you to like someone, Ivy. We've been over this. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Jenks rolled his eyes. "Tink's titties! The horny vamp's in love! I'll alert the media!" He took to the air as Ivy playfully swatted at him and Rachel shook her head. "Look, who you boff is your business Ivy, so long as that freaky Nymph doesn't show up on our doorstep again."

"She was right about Rex, wasn't she? The cat food?" Jenks shrugged, and Ivy got up to refill her cup. "I just don't get why you hate Daryl so much, Jenks. It's not like she was actually responsible for what happened to those pixies last year. That was Sylvan."

"But she was actually responsible for nearly killing you," said Rachel. "And Jenks. And Bis. And now you're going out of her way to help her. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ivy's eyes flashed black. When she spoke, her voice was like low, gray silk. "How many times has Trent Kalamack tried to kill you? You still help him out. You once told me Peirce was one of the most dangerous people you've ever met, but you still screwed him in a hole. And don't even get me started on Nick!" She clenched her hands so tightly the coffee shattered. "I'm not dating Daryl. If I do though, I'd like to believe my friends would be there to support my decision." She huffed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

With that, Ivy was gone. Rachel winced when they heard the front door slam. "Oops."

"You said it, Rache."

Ivy had no particular destination in mind when she left the church, yet somehow she wasn't surprised when she looked around and realized she was in the parking lot of the Vein.

It was one of the hottest clubs in Cincy, albeit with a very select clientele. Their license was exclusively for Vampires, no other species were allowed. Ivy often went there for blood. It was one of the few places in the city where she could be herself, slaking her needs and desires without being judged.

But right now Ivy wasn't hungry, and she wasn't looking for the only other kind of comfort those inside would have been more than willing to provide. At least, not from Vampires.

"Damn it!"

Ivy started the engine and pulled away. This time she knew exactly where she was going.

When she arrived at Trent's the guards initially refused to let her in, because Quen and Ceri had taken Ray to the doctor for a routine checkup and they were planning to be gone for most of the day. But a call to Quen got Ivy permission to enter the premises, with a couple of armed escorts, who were under strict instruction to take her straight to the garden and back to her bike when she was done.

"Daryl?" Ivy walked in slow circles around the tree where she had last seen the Nymph. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I really need to talk." She held her breath, unsure if Daryl could even hear her, or whether she would want to be around her now that she was back in her own environment.

A hand emerged from the fish pond, followed by the rest of Daryl. The Nymph stretched her glistening, gloriously nude body and let out a long, languid sigh. "Gods, how I have missed this." She turned to Ivy, who was staring at her black-eyed and slack-jawed and smiled. "And from the smell of it, you missed me as well."

Ivy blinked, finding her voice when Daryl bent down to retrieve her dress. "What?" She shook her head. "No, of course I did, I mean…what do you mean?"

Daryl chuckled as she finished getting dressed. "You like what you see…" She looked the blushing Vampire up and down. "As do I. Though I suspect you already knew that. I can see things so much more clearly since I rejoined the wild. I have been holding back, and I realize there is no reason to." Her silver eyes flashed as she slid her shoulder straps off and once again let her dress drop to the ground. "If you want me, I offer it freely."

Ivy hesitated only a moment. Moving with that unearthly vampiric grace and speed she suddenly had her hands on Daryl's shoulders, her pupils fully black. "You're sure?" Daryl nodded. Ivy slid her hands up the Nymph's neck to cup her cheeks, leaned in, and kissed her with fierce, unrestrained need. Moaning, Daryl threw her arms around Ivy's neck and their bodies melded together as she pushed her back against a tree.

"You're…overdressed." Daryl said between breaths. "Ivy." She pulled at the Vampire's leather jacket and Ivy twisted her upper body to help her get it off without actually breaking contact. Her shirt lost a couple of buttons as Daryl worked without seeing to remove it as well, but when she came to the belt there was simply no way for either of them to get at it in their current positions. "Ivy?"

Ivy took a step back. The air was full of pheromones, mixed with the scent of honey and warm gold. It took all of her self control not to throw herself at Daryl again as she focused instead on getting her pants off. Lust was, at the moment, overriding hunger, though she would bite the Nymph if she allowed it. As she bent over to remove her panties she felt Daryl's warm hands on her back, unclasping her bra, and gasped as they sank into the warm fullness of her now exposed breasts. "My God woman, you're going to kill me."

"I certainly hope not." Daryl pulled Ivy up and kissed her. "We have a long night ahead of us." Their hands were all over one another as they stumbled back into the grass together. "Ivy, when I said I offered myself freely to you, I meant all of me." She gazed into Ivy's wide eyes and nodded. "Take what I offer."

That was all the encouragement Ivy needed. She kissed Daryl's neck, just to let her know where, then sank her teeth in deep and pulled. The Nymph clutched at her shoulders as her mouth was filled with hot, sweet blood that sent a jolt of heat straight to her core. She moaned as loudly as Daryl.

"Ivy!"

Though it pained her, Ivy took her teeth from Daryl's neck. Not that she didn't want to continue, and it was clear the Nymph was happy to let her, if she took too much Daryl wouldn't have the strength to do anything else, and there was so many more things they had to offer each other.

Ivy's gray silk voice ticked Daryl's ear. "Have you been with a woman before?"

"Oh yes," Daryl hissed. "It's been quite a while." She kissed the sensitive flesh between Ivy's breasts and smiled at the way the Vampire shuddered. "But I think I remember what to do."

Nearby, someone cleared their throat. "Well now, I usually have to pay quite a lot for a show like this." Ivy and Daryl looked up to see Trent Kalamack, wearing a suit that probably cost more than Ivy's motorcycle, standing a few feet away with a sleeping Lucy tucked in his arms. "Don't let me interrupt. When my guards told me I had visitors I just had to see for myself." He brazenly ogled both women. "Though I must admit, I never expected to see quite so much of you, Miss Tamwood. And who's your friend?"

Ivy rushed to get dressed. The Nymph, apparently unflustered, remained where she was, and looked from Ivy to Trent and back again. "Daryl, this is Trent Kalamack. He owns…all this." She pulled on her pants and shirt, stuffing her underwear into the pockets of her jacket. "Trent, this is Daryl."

"Nice to meet you, Daryl." Lucy coughed, and Trent looked down at his sleeping daughter. "I'm going to put Lucy to bed. When I'm done I expect to see both of you either in my office, or off my property. Your choice." With that he spun on his heel and strode out of the garden.

Ivy sighed. "Damn it."

"Pretentious, even for an elf." Daryl stood up and put her arms around Ivy. "Now, where were we?"

"Are you crazy?" Ivy pushed her away. "We have to go talk to him."

Frowning, Daryl shrugged. "Let him watch. I wasn't aware Vampires were so self conscious."

"It's not that." Ivy didn't mind an audience, even if it was Kalamack. "This is Trent's property. He obviously hasn't spoken to Ceri yet." She put on her jacket. "That he hasn't sicced his guards on us is a good sign, but if we don't play things his way, he can kick you out of here, and you'll be back at square one."

Daryl's face fell. "Oh. I see." She sighed. "Very well."

Trent was on the phone when Ivy and Daryl entered his office. He held up his finger to indicate they should wait, and be silent, as he continued his conversation.

"I understand that, and don't necessarily disagree, but can you just…yes. All right, I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Senator." He hung up the phone. "Idiots. I had to cut my trip short because one of the bills I'm trying to get passed is being blocked. If I don't do something about it now, the whole measure could be killed."

Ivy frowned. "Rachel?"

"It turns out your legal nonentity of a roommate is as much of a headache for me even when she isn't personally involved." Trent glanced at Daryl. "Speaking of, while I do applaud you moving on, to someone clearly more…obtainable, I have to question the wisdom of doing it in someone else's home."

"I know, and I'm sorry about this, Trent. Ceri was supposed to clear the whole thing with you, but I guess she hasn't had the chance yet."

Trent pinched the bridge of his nose. "If it's not Rachel it's Ceri. The only person I have ever met who can make my head of security forget his duties." He sighed. "I assume, since you made it inside my compound, that Quen has authorized it?" Ivy nodded. "Someone, please, tell me what and why. Quickly."

"Daryl is a Nymph." Ivy felt a rush of cinnamon and wine from Trent, and knew she had his attention. "She needed a place to live and I thought your garden would be ideal. Ceri agreed."

"I see." Trent sat in silence for a few moments. "And did she also agree the two of you should have sex in my garden? Because, I have to say, I know Ceri and that seems unlikely."

Ivy felt herself heating up, but knew she had to control her temper. Trent had a lot of influence and could make all of their lives miserable with a simple phone call. "Look, it kind of just happened."

"It started to," Daryl mumbled. "I will leave if you wish, but I cannot stand idly by and permit you to insult or threaten the woman who would be my lover."

Trent arched an eyebrow. "Is that a fact? My garden is secure, climate-controlled, free of toxins, in fact I would go so far as to say it is likely one of the cleanest and safest natural environments left in this Turn cursed world. Tell me Nymph, where else could someone such as you go?"

Daryl frowned. "I knew an elf like you once, long ago. He was one of the leading generals in your war against the demons. He was also an arrogant, self-centered blowhard, and one of the most formidable warriors I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

"That sounds like one of my ancestors." Trent stared at the Nymph in open admiration. "I don't mind you staying here, lady Nymph, but if you're going to entertain could you at least do me the courtesy of pleasuring your lover somewhere less public? My mansion has half a dozen empty rooms at any one time. In addition to the garden you are welcome to use one of them."

Daryl nodded. "Thank you." Trent's phone rang. He reached for the receiver and turned in his chair, dismissing both women without saying a word. She slipped her arm around Ivy's waist as they left the office. "So, do you want to go back to the garden, or should we pick out our room?"

"Umm, neither, actually." Ivy pulled away, much to Daryl's obvious surprise. "We need to talk."

"Very well."

Ivy shook her head. "Not here. I don't trust Trent. This close to his office, there's bound to be bugs."

"Why are you concerned about insects?"

"No, it's…never mind." Ivy glanced back at the office door. He'd already seen them both naked. What difference did it make? "Okay. Daryl, you don't know my history. I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life. Because of the way Piscary raised me, I've always had to mix blood and sex to maintain a measure of control, and even then I wasn't always successful. I can't count the number of times I've woken up naked, next to someone whose name I can't remember, or didn't bother to learn in the first place. Thanks to Rachel and Glenn I don't have to be that person anymore, and I don't want to fall back into old patterns." She ran her fingers down Daryl's arm and into her hand. "I like you. I really do. But in spite of what happened earlier, I don't want to jump in bed with you just because both of us are horny. I want to get to know you better first."

"We were naked. We've had our hands and lips all over one another. You've even had your teeth in me." Daryl touched the marks on her otherwise pristine skin and smiled slightly, though she still looked confused. "How much more knowledgeable can either of us be about the other?"

Ivy nodded. "But I don't want it to just be about gratification. I want it to mean something."

"I believe I understand. You wanted to sleep with Rachel because you loved her. You did sleep with Glenn because you loved him. You don't want to sleep with me because you feel nothing."

Ivy's eyes widened. "No! I do have feelings for you. I do." As if to confirm it she took the Nymph's face and kissed her, and her voice became like gray silk. "I think…no, I know, I could fall for you, Daryl. Hard." She shook her head. "And I'm not saying I need to be absolutely certain I'm in love with you before we sleep together, but I do want to at least make sure it's more than just lust."

Daryl sighed. "In my day, courtship was not so confusing."

"Welcome to my world."

Ivy left, but not before taking Daryl into her arms and kissing her with such force and passion that they were shoved back against the wall and out of breath by the time they finally parted.

On the way home, Ivy couldn't get the taste of Daryl's lips or the feel of her perfect breasts out of her head. She accidentally ran a red light and nearly back ended a car.

As she pulled into her usual parking place she was suddenly swarmed by pixies. A few broke off and headed for the church shouting "Papa!" and "She's home!" while the rest flew in happy circles around her. They were talking so fast she couldn't tell what most of them were saying, but she got the sense they were happy to see her and had been waiting for her return, and that made her feel a little bit better.

"It's good to see you guys too."

Jenks was hovering in the doorway when she came up the walk. "Tinks' diaphragm! You had us worried to death you crazy vamp!" His tiny nosed twitched. "Crap on toast! You actually did it! You actually boffed the Nymph!" He frowned. "And…greenie weenie? Jeez, Tamwood, what have you been up to?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I didn't sleep with Daryl. We started to, okay? But Trent got in the way." She shrugged. "And believe it or not, I'm glad."

"Whoa. Cockblocked by the Elf and you're happy about it?" Jenks flew closer to her face, arms crossed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ivy Tamwood?"

Ivy playfully swatted him aside and strode into the church. As she was hanging up her jacket she caught a whiff of redwood and saw Rachel peeking around a corner. "Hey."

"Hi." The redhead looked rather sheepish. Ivy cocked her head. "You heard?"

Rachel nodded. "Ivy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry I didn't have sex?"

"No." Rachel took her hand. "About my attitude before. I was out of line. It's none of my business who you choose to sleep with. Or not sleep with." Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm with Jenks though. Not to make you sound like a slut or anything, God knows I've made more than my fair share of bad decisions in that department, but since when does Ivy Tamwood pass up an opportunity for sex?"

"That's precisely the point. I don't want to be that Ivy anymore. If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always gotten. And I want more than that now."

Rachel smiled. "Good for you."

"So, you didn't get your tongue in the Nymph." Jenks could be so crude, yet somehow he made it work. "But you got something else in her." He landed on Ivy's shoulder. "Didn't you?"

"You bit her?" Ivy nodded. "And she's still alive?" Rachel held up her hands in surrender and took a step back as Ivy snarled. "Kidding. Hey, if you guys can find a balance, that's great." That was something she and Ivy had never quite been able to pull off for a number of different reasons. "For both of you."

"I hope so."

'_Ivy._'

She stirred, but did not quite awaken.

'_Ivy._'

A ping of consciousness that time, and her eyelids fluttered.

'_I want you, Ivy._'

All of a sudden Ivy snapped awake and sat bolt upright, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The sheet slid off her lithe, nude body, which was glistening with sweat. Her eyes were ringed with black.

"What the hell was that?"

She'd had erotic dreams before, of course, but nothing quite so…intense. Everything was so vividly clear. The touch of lips, the taste of her skin. How it felt to be bitten. This was particularly odd. No one had tasted her blood since the last time she was with Rynn Cormel, and that had been months ago.

Ivy blinked. It wasn't her dream. It was as if she was in someone else's thoughts, seeing through their eyes, and she'd only been with one person recently. "Daryl?" Had the Nymph tried to make contact with her, or was she somehow privy to Daryl's dreams? Either way, it had taken her right back to the garden, and how wonderful it felt to be with someone who wanted her so badly, yet wasn't afraid or trying to control her. She had always felt so safe with Glenn, and on edge around Rachel, this was something else. "Damn."

She got up and took a long, lukewarm shower. Humans and Weres swore by cold water while Witches, who could not abide the cold ironically, found that hot water often helped to 'cool' them down, but for Vampires either temperate extreme tended to push their buttons and thus defeat the purpose.

When she finally made it into the kitchen she found a pot of coffee waiting, along with a box of her favorite store bought muffins and a note from Rachel.

_Glenn stopped by. Asked me to replace a witch to help some new recruits deal with magic. Jenks came along. If we're not too late, I'll call you about getting dinner, unless you're…busy._

Ivy sighed. She had been hoping to talk to Rachel about her dream. Not the specifics, of course, that would have been uncomfortable for both of them. "Guess I'll just have to deal with it myself." She poured herself a cup of coffee and reached for a muffin.

Later, she put on the tightest pair of black leather pants she owned, along with an equally tight Vampires SUCK t-shirt Jenks had given her for her birthday, and of course her leather jacket. She also brought her sword. Not that she anticipated needed it, but after the encounter with the Weres she was taking no chances.

When Ivy arrived at Trent's estate, the elf himself was too busy to greet her. Not that she minded. She didn't like spending any more time around Kalamack than she had to.

Quen, not surprisingly, was waiting for her at the front door and he did not look happy. "Miss Tamwood." The Turn-scarred elf clasped his hands behind his back. She knew he had enough power in his pinky finger to blast her to the ever-after and back if he chose, and she had always respected him for it. "Mr. Kalamack has informed me of your recent…activities. You embarrassed me, which I can deal with, but you also embarrassed Ceri, which I cannot abide, and Trent, which is nearly as bad. I thought you of all people had more discretion."

Ivy lowered her head. "I'm sorry." It hadn't occurred to her until know how much of an uncomfortable position she and Daryl had put Quen in with both his boss and his wife. "It just happened."

"I do understand. Love can get the better of us all. Since meeting Ceri, I have done things I would never have dared before." Quen gestured. "This way. They're in the garden."

They could hear music from down the hall. Inside, Daryl and Ceri were dancing. Elf and Nymph really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ivy and Quen were rather mesmerized by the sight.

Ceri was the first to notice them. "Oh, hello love. Ivy." She held out her hands. "Care to dance?"

Daryl held out her hands. "Yes, come."

Quen and Ivy glanced at one another. Both were clearly reluctant.

"Oh, come on, Quen. Ray is sleeping, and the nannies will alert us at once if our attention is needed. You and I should have a little fun." Quen finally relented and joined his beloved.

Daryl watched them dance for a few moments, then turned back to Ivy and smiled. "Well?"

Ivy slid into Daryl's arms, marveling at how comfortable and how 'right' it felt to be there, and whispered in the Nymph's ear. "I need to talk to you."

"Later." Daryl laid her head on Ivy's shoulder. "Please?"

Nodding, Ivy closed her eyes, and for a little while was able to put her concerns aside.

Eventually, Trent called and Quen had to go back to work. Ceri went along, to check on Ray, leaving their guests alone in the garden.

Ivy sat down on a rock and Daryl slid into her lap. She put her arms around the Vampire's neck. "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Ivy's breath caught in her throat as she took in Daryl's scent, and her eyes were ringed with black. "I had…I don't even know what to call it." She described her experience to the Nymph, whose eyes stayed wide the entire time. "Do you have any idea what that was?"

"We Nymphs can merge our auras, allowing our souls to touch, to share experiences or emotions when words would be lacking. I have never heard of it happening outside of our own species, however." Something occurred to Daryl, and she touched the bite marks on her neck. "Wait. When your teeth were in me, you took a sliver of my aura along with my blood, as Vampires do."

"So?"

"We merge our auras, as I said, to exchange information, but also as confirmation of a pair bond."

"What are you saying?" Ivy asked, a little nervously. "We're married?"

Daryl laughed. "Nothing so pedantic. Marriage is just a contrivance the lesser races developed to make their dalliances and proclivities more easily acceptable to the masses. And as a method of control. But Nymphs do not believe one person can belong to another. With them, perhaps, but not to them." She touched Ivy's face. "In this case, I suspect it is an indication of your desire to be with me, as I do you." Ivy licked her lips. Her eyes were completely black now. Incense filled the air. Daryl saw Ivy's nipples straining through her t-shirt. She leaned in and kissed Ivy's trembling lips. "I don't want you to think I'm manipulating you, or forcing you into anything. I want you to want this. To want me. But it's okay if you say no."

Ivy rose, Daryl in her arms. "Like hell I will." She took off for the door at vamp speed. Passing Ceri in the hall she paused just long enough to ask which rooms were available. When the Elf pointed them out she said "Thanks" and all but disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

Ceri smiled. "Good for you. You deserve it. Both of you."

Ivy dropped Daryl on the bed and took off her leather jacket. Daryl, with fewer clothes on in the first place, simply slid the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall. She kicked it off her feet and looked up, not at all surprised to see Ivy had already removed her shirt and pants, and wasn't wearing underwear.

"Come here."

Ivy darted to the bed, pushing Daryl back even as she kissed her. Her hands found the Nymph's breasts and she caressed them, feeling Daryl shudder and moan as her nipples turned pebble-hard against her palms. "Do you give this to me?" Even now, with her control wire-thin, she still had to ask.

"Yes," Daryl hissed. "Take it. Take me. Please!" That was all a Vampire needed to hear.

Ivy brought her lips, not her teeth, to the still reddish bite marks on Daryl's neck, and she groaned as that gentle contact sent a rush of heat through her body. Ivy kissed her way down Daryl's collarbone, nuzzling the sensitive flesh between her heaving breasts, and smiling at the way the Nymph squirmed. She took Daryl's left nipple into her mouth, biting gently, and Daryl let out a strangled scream. She teetered on the edge of climax as Ivy offered the same delicate attention to her right breast.

"Ivy!"

Sliding down the Nymph's body, Ivy dipped her tongue into honey-sweet curls of hair, and within a few strokes she felt Daryl's body arch off the bed. She wailed in pleasure. Ivy touched Daryl's clit directly and got a flood of honey and warm gold as the Nymph climaxed a second time.

"Ivy." Daryl pulled the Vampire up and kissed her. "By the gods, you are incredible. I have never experienced such pleasure, and many before have tried."

Ivy shrugged. "I do my best."

"Now…" Daryl rolled Ivy over and straddled her. "…it is time I returned this glorious favor." Ivy gasped as Daryl lunged for her throat, but instead of a kiss sank on her teeth. The bite did not break her skin, yet the resulting stab of pleasure sent a pulse of heat straight to the Vampire's core.

"God! Daryl!"

The Nymph smiled. Nothing was more arousing to a Vampire. "Just wait, my sweet." She gently nibbled her way down Ivy's chest, tweaking her nipples, while her hands massaged her hips and upper thighs. Sweat glistened on Ivy's skin as her body trembled. "I have so much more to show you."

"Stop…teasing…me." Ivy could barely find her gray silk voice. Her eyes were pupil black, and every fiber of her being was crying out for release. "Please!"

Daryl curled her arms around Ivy's thighs and nipped at her clit. Ivy's back arched and she screamed, climaxing enough before the Nymph's tongue delved into her. She convulsed in pleasure, losing count of how many times Daryl brought her to the heights of bliss she had not experienced in so long.

"Daryl!" Ivy felt like she was going to pass out. She could hardly breath as Daryl slid slowly back up the length of her body and kissed her. "Oh my God, that was unbelievable."

Beaming, the Nymph gently stroked her face. "If you want, you can…" Ivy rolled her over and sank her teeth into the same spot on the Nymph's neck. As she pulled, carefully, Daryl groaned. "Oh, Gods!"

Ivy took very little. She wasn't really feeding; after all, this was just for their pleasure. She slid her teeth out of Daryl and licked her lips. "Delicious." She tickled Daryl's thigh and the Nymph shuddered. "When you've regained your strength, I have a few more things I'd like to show you."

"I've read Rynn Cormel's book," Daryl replied. "I may be able to show you a think or two as well."

Ivy woke to a dull ache in her left hip, a familiar taste in her mouth, and confusion as to why she was looking up at the ceiling at such an odd angle. Then she realized she was lying on the floor, with a sheet twisted around her, and her left leg propped awkwardly up on the bed. "Oww!" She pulled her leg down and tried to massage some feeling back into it as she sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"Page one hundred and thirteen." Daryl peeked over the edge of the bed. "Didn't work out so well."

Ivy's eye widened. "One thirteen? Undead can barely pull that one off." She stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing broken." Daryl kissed Ivy as she sat down on the bed. "You were amazing." Both women blushed as they thought about all the things from Rynn Cormel's book they had managed to do successfully, and a few new ones Ivy had said they could tell him about for a sequel. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Ivy cocked her head. "Nymphs aren't big on pillow talk, huh?"

"Not really. We usually just slip into one another's sleeping places, have our fun, and leave. This is more complicated." Daryl smiled. "But in a good way. You're worth it, and I wouldn't change a thing. Don't start second guessing yourself now, Ivy. We both wanted this, remember?"

Ivy nodded. "I'm not. You're right. For the first time in a long time, I don't regret the sex or the blood. You gave me both freely, and frankly, took as much from me as I did from you."

"So, what happens now?" Daryl rested her chin on Ivy's shoulder. "I am not well-versed in modern social conventions, so where does this leave us?"

"Good question. Do we chalk it up to pheromones and loneliness and look at this as basically just a one night stand?" Ivy bit her lip. "Or is it the start of something?"

Daryl touched Ivy's cheek. "I feel more for you than I have for anyone in a very long time. I do not know what the future holds, but I cannot abide the thought of not seeing you again after this."

"We haven't known each other long enough for you to really be in love with me," said Ivy. "But I agree with you. I don't want this to be all there is. I want to see you again."

"So, does this mean we're…?" Daryl paused momentarily, as she tried to recall the right word. "Dating?"

Ivy smiled. The Nymph's confusion and innocence about some things was endearing. Of course, last night had proven she was far from innocent in other ways. "I guess it does." She leaned in to kiss Daryl, and they held one another until Ivy's pants began to play Black Magic Woman. Her cheeks reddened. "Sorry about that."

"Answer it," said Daryl. "Or she may decide to show up."

Ivy leaned off the bed and dug out her cell-phone. "Hi, Rachel."

"Don't hi me, Tamwood! Where the hell have you been? I've left you four messages already. You never called me back. You always call me back."

Ivy looked at the screen and realized Rachel was right. How had she not heard it? Then again, she and Daryl had been rather…busy, not to mention vocal. '_Crap that reminds me. I should probably ask Ceri how well soundproofed the house is._' She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I guess I was…distracted." She could hear Jenks snickering, which meant he was probably on Rachel's shoulder. "Tell the bug to mind his own damn business. I'll be home in a little while and we can talk about it, okay?"

"All right. Goodbye, Ivy."

"Goodbye." Ivy hung up the phone. "Sorry again. She worries."

Daryl nodded. "I understand. Demon or not, she's your friend, and she cares for you. She thinks I'm going to hurt you. Given how we first met, I suppose I can't blame her."

"I've been hurt before. Hell, Rachel herself has done it, more than once. I can handle it."

"Still, if I am going to be in your life, not to mention your bed, they will have to learn to deal with me." Daryl sighed. "Perhaps, if they got to know me better, it would make things easier?"

"Could you do that? Get past the fact Rachel is a demon and try to be friends with her?"

"It would be difficult, with our history. I despise demons, yet I do not truly know Rachel Morgan. But she is your friend, and because she is important to you, she should be to me as well."

"You want to come home with me?" Ivy asked. "We can have breakfast and you guys can talk."

Daryl thought it over, and then nodded. "I would like that."

Quen was waiting for them when they emerged from the room. "Miss Tamwood. Your motorcycle is waiting by the front door. I took the liberty of gassing it up for you."

"Thanks."

Nodding, the Elf turned to Daryl. "Ma'am, Ceri wanted me to ask if you would like to join her and the girls in the garden for breakfast?"

"I would." Daryl slipped her hand into Ivy's. "But I already have plans. Thank her for me?"

"Certainly." Quen took a step and then stopped himself. "Oh! She also wanted to know if this was the room you would prefer to use for your…encounters?"

Daryl glanced at Ivy, who shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought. Why?"

"So I could look into sound-dampening charms." Both women blushed as Quen walked away.

Ivy and Daryl arrived at the church, and the Nymph reluctantly took her hands from Ivy's body. As they climbed off the motorcycle they were swarmed by dozens of Pixies, swirling every which way around them and talking so high and so loud most Inderlanders could not understand them.

Daryl, however, raised her head. "Yes." Her cheeks reddened. "Yes we are." The noise got even louder. "Thank you. I appreciate that." They shot off in every direction, whistling and cheering, and she turned to Ivy, who had a curious expression on her face. "What?"

"What were they saying?"

"They smelled us on each other. Some of the elder ones asked me directly, and I confirmed it. They said they were happy for me, and hoped you would be calmer because of it."

"Daryl!"

"What? I learned a long time ago you cannot lie to a Pixy. It is pointless to try."

Ivy rolled her eyes. '_I'm going to get an earful from Jenks about that._' She saw Daryl holding her arm up and slipped her own into it. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"So long as your demon…" Daryl paused. "Rachel, chooses to be civil, I can be the same."

Ivy led the way up the sidewalk, stopping in her tracks when she noticed the front door was open and Jenks was hovering there with his tiny arms crossed. "Crap."

"Tink's titties! What do you think you're doing, Tamwood? You let Rachel freak out all night worrying about you and just waltz back in the next morning acting like the Were who ate…" He started, his eyes darting from Ivy to Daryl and back again. "Crap on toast! You did it, didn't you? You boffed the Nymph this time!"

"You are a crude little insect," said Daryl. "But you always speak your mind. I can respect that."

"Well la de frickin' da!" Jenks and Daryl locked eyes for a few moments, until Ivy cleared her throat. "Fine. You might as well come in. Believe it or not, Rachel made breakfast." He flew back into the church. "Rache! Get your lily white ass out here! You owe me fifty bucks!"

Rachel emerged from the kitchen, carrying a spoon. "What are you blabbering about?" She saw Ivy and Daryl arm in arm and blinked. "Oh. So, you guys are…" Ivy nodded. "Oh. All right, Jenks, you win. But if you actually want me to pay up, it'll have to come out of my half of the rent."

"Tink loves a duck! Fine!"

Ivy frowned. "Wait a second. You guys bet on my sex life?"

"Hell yes!" Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder. "I said you wouldn't make it two days. Rache said you'd stick to your guns for at least a week." He smirked. "You vamps are so predictable."

"Why you little…" Ivy charged at Jenks, swinging her arms at the Pixy, who just flew around, laughing. None of her half-hearted blows even came close. For a second time she was swarmed by Jenk's kids. They were protecting their father but they were also playing, which was evident since they weren't pixing her. No one was worried because Ivy's eyes didn't show the faintest hint of black.

Daryl smiled. There was an ease in Ivy's movements she had never seen before, and the expression on face was one of almost pure joy. It made her feel good to know she had at least some small part in that. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Rachel approaching with her hand outstretched.

"Welcome," said the redhead. "To our big, happy, dysfunctional family."

Daryl shook her head. "Thank you. I think."

"Jenks!" Ivy dropped her hands. "Call off your kids before I go get the Raid!"

"Like you could hit them." Nonetheless Jenks whistled, and the younger Pixies scattered. All except one, who whispered something in his ear. "Excuse me. I have to go check on Belle."

Daryl watched Jenks fly out a Pixy hole in the window, and looked to Ivy. "Belle?"

"She's a fairy," Ivy replied. "Part of the clan you met at Trent's. She lives in the garden, and helps out when she can, but Jenks still doesn't trust her to be on watch by herself."

"A fairy, living amongst Pixies?" Daryl shook her head. To her mind, the only thing stranger than that would be a Demon living with Elves. "Will wonders never cease?" The Nymph looked for a moment like she might follow Jenks out into the garden, but stopped when Ivy took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Rachel was at the coffee, making herself and Ivy a cup. "Daryl? Would you like some?"

"The bitter bean? No, thanks you." Daryl could not understand why so many people found the drink such a necessary part of their daily routine. When she had been living with him, Glenn did not seem to be able to function in the morning with at least a cup. She had taken a sip once and it made her throat burn.

"Rachel." Ivy looked over the counter. Waffles. Eggs poached and scrambled. Toast. Oatmeal. Fresh melon. "You did all this?" The redhead nodded. "Then it's a good thing we have an extra mouth to feed."

They sat down to eat.

Rachel watched Daryl, her attention not on the food but on Ivy. She had seen her roommate with her lovers before but this was different. Skimmer always kept her hands on Ivy possessively, snarling whenever anyone else so much as glanced at her, and she had rarely been able to tell what Glenn was thinking, but Daryl's affection was written all over her face. '_I hope so, for Ivy's sake._' She had seen Ivy hurt too many times in the past, and would remove the bracelet in a heartbeat, risking the wrath of the ever-after, to protect her.

Jenks flew into the kitchen. "That damn blasted Fairy has a good eye but Tink's little red thong does she have an attitude!" He landed on the counter and took a toothpick from the little plastic holder. He dipped it into a bowl of honey Rachel had placed there just for him. "She's driving me up the blasted wall!"

Ivy and Rachel smirked at one another. Both suspected Jenks was developing a bit of a crush on Belle, but even if he was the Pixy would never acknowledge it. Pixies and Fairies had been bitter enemies for as long as anyone could remember, and what's more Belle had been involved in the attack that killed Jenk's wife, Matalina. That he survived her loss was a minor miracle, and any sign that he might even be beginning to grow past his grief made the two of them feel just a little bit better after that terrible day.

They ate in peace, and silence, mostly. Ivy and Daryl kept leaning in close and whispering to one another and the combination of incense and warm gold and honey was an intoxicating one.

Jenks landed on Rachel's shoulder when she got up to open a window. "Jealous?"

"What? No. I'm happy for her." Over her shoulder, Rachel saw Daryl steal a kiss and Ivy blushed. "For both of them, really. And you should be too, bug."

"I am. Anything to curb Ivy's lust. It's easier to live with her when she's getting some."

Rachel bit her lip. "You, umm, do realize she can hear you, right?"

Jenks' wings stilled and he turned to find Ivy glaring at him. "You know it's true, Tamwood!"

"Perhaps," Daryl hissed. "But is it necessary for you to say so? Vampire or not, Ivy still has feelings, and it would be nice if you acknowledged them for once!"

Jenks' shoulders sagged. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm just…looking out for you."

"I know," said Ivy. "And I appreciate it, Jenks. But you're not my father, or my keeper. I'm a big girl, and believe it or not, I can look out for myself."

Daryl put her hand on Ivy's. "And I will be there to back her up."

The doorbell rang. Rachel, the only one standing, headed that way. "I'll get it."

Jenks, still sitting on her shoulder, went along for the ride.

"Thanks for that," Ivy said softly. "I'm not used to anyone but Rachel and Jenks standing up for me."

Daryl kissed her again. "I meant every word of it."

Ivy was about to say something else when they heard a crack like muffled thunder and a throaty cry from the other room. "Rachel!" She was on her feet in an instant, eyes black.

Daryl was only a step behind. They both paused in the doorway as they took in the sight before them.

The front door was wide open and Rachel lay sprawled out in front of it, a smoldering hole in her shirt. The skin beneath was singed and she wasn't moving, but at least they could see she was still breathing. Jenks lay a few feet away, his wings sagging limply. There was no sign of his kids.

A woman stood over them. She had pale skin and golden hair to her waist. She wore a black duster over tight gray pants and a loose-fitting, sleeveless charcoal top that accentuated her breasts.

Behind her stood three men. Two white, one black, all of them with shaved heads and matching tattoos that marked them as members of the Red Hook pack.

Ivy snarled. "You bitch! What did you do to them?"

"Disappointed. I'd hoped a Demon would be more of a challenge." The Witch rested her hands on her hips. "Come on, Vampire. Let's see if you can entertain me."

One of the Weres snarled. "Back off, witch! We hired you to get the Demon and the bug out of the way." All three of them drew guns. "But the fucking Vampire is ours!"

"I heard what she did to your boss. Are you sure that's a good idea?" The Witch glanced at the Weres and could tell they were determined. She shrugged and stepped aside. "Have it your way."

Moving with vamp speed, Ivy charged the Weres. One of them fired but she twisted out of the way and drove her palm into his chest. Several of his ribs cracked even before he hit her piano and tumbled over it, landing in a crumpled head on the other side. She grabbed the gun right out of the hands of a second Were and punched him in the face with it, shattering his nose and knocking him on his ass. Eyes black and fangs bared she spun toward the last Were, only to find him wisely backing away.

"On second thought, have a good time."

The Witch smirked. "You won't find me quite so clumsy, Miss Tamwood." Ivy lunged at her, only to run headlong into a bubble of ever-after that flashed in and out of existence almost too fast to see. "I warned you!" She brought her hand up and threw a ball of crackling, blue-white magic.

Ivy managed to evade the full impact of the spell. It just grazed her side but there was a bright flash as it exploded and suddenly every cell in her body felt like it was on fire. She slid to the ground, her vision going dark, and her muscles twitching so violently she could do nothing but thrash and scream silently.

"NOO!" Air swirling around her like a miniature tornado, Daryl strode into the sanctuary. She threw a cone of air at the Witch but it dispersed harmlessly over her protective bubble.

The Witch appeared both angry and confused. "Who the hell are you?"

Daryl focused her power, and the sanctuary was caught in a maelstrom that swept up every loose piece of furniture and threw it at the blonde. Her anger grew as each one that failed to connect. Finally she came directly at the Witch and placed her hands flat on the bubble itself. Her eyes flashed silver.

The Witch gasped as all the air inside her protective circle explosively vanished, and she was thrown back into the black stained golden ever-after. It dissolved. Even as she staggered, trying to catch her breath, she was struck by a column of air that drove her through the plate glass window and out into the front yard.

Daryl was still seething when she heard the click of a trigger being pulled. She turned her power on the last remaining Were, deflecting the bullet even as she began viciously pumping the air out of his lungs. She could have done the opposite and made him pop like a balloon, but that would have ended this far too quickly and she was in no mood for such mercy. He fell to his knees, clutching at his throat. "You!" She squeezed tighter and sneered as his face turned blue. "This is as much your fault as it is hers!" His eyes rolled back in his head.

"No!" Ivy, still conscious, reached weakly for the enraged Nymph. "Daryl, stop. Don't kill him."

"Why not? He planned to do the same to you!"

"I know. But we don't have to be like them. That's what makes us better people." Daryl wanted to badly to end the Weres miserable existence. It would have been so easy; a flick of her wrist, and this would all be over. Ivy could see it in her body language, and was terrified she wasn't getting through. "Please!"

Daryl's face fell. She dropped her arms and let go of the ley line she had been drawing on. The Were fell over on his side, coughing, while she knelt beside Ivy. "Why?"

"Thank you."

Ivy jerked awake, gasping, confused because she didn't remember losing consciousness. Catching her breath she peered around, to discover she was in her own bed, and she wasn't alone.

Daryl was curled up beside her, fast asleep.

"Hey." She gently nudged the Nymph. "Hey, beautiful." Silver eyes popped open. "Hi."

Daryl sat up. "You're awake!" She threw her arms around Ivy. "Thank the eternal! I was so worried. When that Witch struck you down, the way you fell, I was afraid…"

"That I'd die?" Ivy took Daryl's hand and held it to her chest so they could both feel her heartbeat. "It's okay. I'm still me." Her momentary elation was short-lived, as the memories of what happened in the sanctuary came crashing back into her thoughts. "Oh God. Rachel and Jenks! Are they…"

"Both are fine," Daryl replied. "Rachel was burned by the Witch, but Ceri brought over some pain charms and is in the process of healing. Jenks awoke fairly quickly, more worried about his children than anything else. The Witch had rendered them unconscious as well, but otherwise unharmed."

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened to her? And to the Weres?"

"I summoned Glenn. He brought the IS and personally escorted them to the containment facility with the others. He was quite angry, and told me to wish you well." Daryl smiled. "I think he was not surprised to find out we were together. He said "I should have known". I'm not sure what that means."

"It just means Glenn is a very observant man." When they were dating, Ivy had been distracted more than a few times by the Nymph's tendency not to wear clothing, and he had even suggested a three-way. Like Kisten, she was pretty sure he wasn't joking, but she had never broached the subject with Daryl. "What else?"

"Your church was very badly damaged. It will take time, and a great deal of money, to repair." Daryl looked rather sheepish. "I'm afraid much of that is my fault."

Ivy shook her head. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. We can deal. After all, you saved us." She slid her legs off the bed, surprised at how weak she felt. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two days. Rachel said the spell used on you was stronger than anything she's ever read about, and that it would certainly have killed you if it hit head-on."

Ivy felt jittery. She didn't need a mirror to know her eyes were black, and she couldn't help noticing how delicious Daryl smelled, or the fact the Nymph's beating heart made her mouth water. The Vampire virus she had been born with, which made her faster and stronger and would bring her back when she died, had worked overtime to restore her. She needed blood to replenish herself. "I hate to ask this, but…"

"You hunger. I know." Daryl touched her bite marks. "It's okay. Take what you need. I'll be fine."

Ivy leaned in and kissed the sensitive flesh around the bites, feeling Daryl shudder in pleasure. She sank her teeth and pulled. The Nymph clutched at her and moaned.

Once Ivy had her strength back, she and Daryl went to check out the damage.

Broken windows had been boarded over, many seams in the carpet would need to be repaired, and the only significant things left intact were Ivy's piano, Kisten's pool table, and the couch.

Rachel was lying across it in the Bite-Me-Betty pajamas Ivy had given her for her Solstice one year. Pixies lined the back and arms of the couch, and all of them were watching a huge, expensive looking flat-screen television hanging on the wall that Ivy had never seen before.

"Where did that come from?"

Rachel sat up. "Ivy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You had us…" Rachel smiled at Daryl, who nodded. "…all of us, worried sick."

"Like I said, I'm fine." Ivy arched an eyebrow. "How about you?"

Rachel patted her chest. "Thanks to Ceri, it's down to really bad sunburn."

"Good. So, where'd the new TV come from?" Not that Ivy was complaining. She'd wanted a television like that for a while, had even found several good deals on the internet, but was always reluctant to commit because of the rambunctious Pixies, and the church's unfortunate tendency to attract trouble.

"Trent, believe it or not. Ceri apparently told him our old one got smashed when Daryl fought off the Witch and the Weres and how miserable Jenk's kids were without it, and he had this one sent over the next night." Rachel chuckled. "This is his idea of a cheap replacement. I'll bet this damn thing costs about as much as everything else we're still going to have to replace combined."

Ivy nodded. She, liked Rachel, didn't really like owing favors to Trent Kalamack. "I'm going to get Daryl some Brimstone cookies. Do you guys want anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm good."

Jenks followed Ivy and Daryl into the kitchen, as did several of his kids. "Tink's diaphragm! Did you bite her again? Don't you ever get full, Tamwood?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Let it go, bug!"

Rachel tucked her arm under her head and lay back down. "Yep. One big, happy, dysfunctional family."

THE END


End file.
